


The Show Must GO On

by hergan416, yugiomo (hergan416)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Ice Play, Light Bondage, Omorashi, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergan416/pseuds/hergan416, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergan416/pseuds/yugiomo
Summary: Yugi and Tea on stage at a local kink club.





	The Show Must GO On

Tea gazed into Yugi’s wide violet eyes, focusing all her attention on his face and not the crowd behind him. He brought his hand up to stroke her cheek and she smiled softly, placing her arms in the air obediently.

He expertly tied her hands in place to the bar above her head, stepping down from his step stool and then pulling on a rope to raise the height of the device. Once it was tied off, Tea could only walk on her tiptoes, and not very far from the corner of the stage where the device was set up.

Yugi reached up to cup Tea’s face, murmuring a few words that were indistinguishable from off stage. Tea nodded, giving him the slightest of smiles. Yugi turned away, pulling on a pair of black latex gloves before turning back to his girlfriend.

Seeing Tea’s slight nod, Yugi grinned, and beckoned to an assistant. One came forward and brought their ear close to Yugi’s mouth, listening for instructions. Quickly she pulled away and returned with a glass of water and a straw, placing it next to Tea’s mouth and holding it there. Tea’s eyes were wide as she formed her lips around the straw and began to drink.

“Good girl,” he praised, loud enough for the room to hear. “Drink the whole glass.” His voice, though once soft and childish, was by now firm and dominating. Still not nearly as deep as that of the Pharaoh, Tea shivered as she noticed the remnant of his past self in his tone.

His hand reached just under her stomach, prodding her bladder over her blue skirt and pink shirt. Though she had long since graduated from Domino High, she had kept the uniform specifically for this stage. Shuddering, Tea sucked in a quick breath, the trembling in her knees showing how much the action had already affected her. Yugi grinned up at her and moved his hand so that he was running intermittent circles on her thigh.

He signaled with the other hand to an assistant, who returned with a remote. While he continued the massage, he used the remote to bring down a projector screen, and turn on the projector itself. Playing was a clip of a trough urinal. Though the only thing ever visible were the backs of the men using it, the loud sound of their streams hitting metal filled the room..

Yugi set aside the remote, and returned to pressing gently against Tea’s bladder. Her legs clamped together quickly, her entire body trembling. “I’ve got to pee,” she hissed, though it was quite apparent already.

Yugi responded by pushing harder. “How bad?”

“Pretty bad,” she replied.

“Not badly enough,” he decided, beckoning for another glass of water after noticing she had finished the first one. She immediately opened her mouth, but Yugi took the glass from the attendant instead. He dipped his gloved fingers in the beverage before holding them above Tea’s torso. He lifted her shirt so the water dripped down his fingers onto bare skin. Each time a droplet hit her belly Tea twitched, her knees squeezing together with effort.

“You want to let it out, don’t you?” he asked, bringing the straw to her lips again.

She nodded, silently drinking the beverage. Her eyes met Yugi’s and he grinned.

“It’s not quite time yet,” he replied. “These people want a show. So keep drinking, and I’ll provide.” Turning from Tea, he went behind a black curtain and pulled out a stainless steel wheeled table covered in various dildos and vibrators. “If you go before I say you can, then there will be consequences.”

She nodded her understanding, and he pulled out a slightly curved blue vibrator and held it up for the audience to see before turning it on. Tea eyed the item carefully, watching as it approached her face. Yugi drew the vibe across her throat, resting on her pulse point ever so slightly.until she shuddered. He turned the setting up a little bit more with a twist of his hand, pressing ever so gently on the same spot before sliding the toy down, the end pointing toward her breasts. Switching hands, so that he could get around her shoulder, he slowly outlined the pair, drawing a figure eight. Tea shivered slightly as the figure eight grew smaller, eventually becoming a ring around her right breast before landing on top of her nipple.

She released the straw. “Please,” she hissed just as the item was pressed down harder. A gasp escaped her lips and Yugi tsk’ed her.

“You are supposed to be drinking your water,” he admonished. Tea took a hurried sip, and Yugi smiled at her. “I suppose I can forgive you, as long as you hold for me,” he teased, pulling the vibrator away. “Of course you have made that task so much harder.”

He beckoned and a tray of ice cubes and some more water were brought to their position on stage. He picked up an ice cube and dipped it in the water before running it along her neck, tracing the line the vibrator had made. “Feel how wet that is? Hear the sound of those other people relieving themselves? All when you can’t?”

She shivered, her knees locking together tightly, her hands straining against the binds to try and hold herself. Still she continued to sip the water obediently.

Yugi turned the vibe back on and with one hand began to trace it around her left breast, mimicking his earlier move on her right. The ice still traced patterns on her neck, but shortly Yugi removed it, focusing again on the vibe. Tea trembled, the straw popping out of her mouth again as she moaned.

Yugi smirked and looked her in the eye and her heart skipped a beat at the devious look on his face. The vibe was set on the silver table, still going and he lifted her skirt, revealing her white panties with pink polka dots. He slipped the ice cube under the elastic on top, moving it around so that it melted and dripped in her underwear.

Tea shook hard. “I can’t…” she warned, wide-eyed.

“You can,” Yugi encouraged, picking the vibe back up and placing it outside her panties about where her clit would be.

“No, I can’t! It’s…”

“Okay,” Yugi interrupted her. “It’s okay.” It was definitive permission, and just in time. A line of liquid was streaming down her leg, making a puddle on the black wooden floor below her. Yugi pressed harder with the vibe and she trembled more, gasping.

“It feels good, doesn’t it?” he reassured, releasing the ice cube and pulling the hand out of the top of her panties. It dropped down, melting as it mixed with the warm urine flowing over it. Her whole body shook and her spine arched backward into the restraints.

As soon as she relaxed, the hand that had held the ice cube stroked her cheek, and loving eyes met hers. “Good girl,” he whispered. And leaning too close and speaking too quietly for anyone else to hear, “I love you.”

Her eyes once more focused on Yugi’s, her stream having slowed to a dribble. He met her gaze softly, reaching up to untie her as soon as the noise had slowed to a steady drip. He rubbed feeling back into her wrists gently as soon as they were released. She nodded at him gratefully and there was another meaningful bit of eye contact before he turned away.

“I think Tea deserves a round of applause,” Yugi announced, and the crowd gave it to them. They both disappeared behind the curtain, leaving the mess on stage for the assistants to clean up.


End file.
